


Recognition

by Morning_Glory



Series: Trope Bingo Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Power Dynamics, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo Round 2 for the prompt: Power Dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Darcy stops a random bystander from shooting at Hulk when she stumbles unknowingly into a post-battle roundup and it catches Hulk’s attention. It’s the first time they've met, but he recognizes her from time she’s spent helping Bruce in the labs. Despite the agents and soldiers pointing guns at them, Darcy keeps him calm and eventually talks him into the jet when the rest of the team comes to get him.

 

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/10469614166/)

 

Also posted on tumblr: [ Recognition](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/60412952651/darcy-stops-a-random-bystander-from-shooting-at)


End file.
